It Doesn't Work Like That
by TogetherWeCanFly
Summary: Just a drabble of what I imagine it would have been like if Tris had gotten pregnant. Written in Four's POV. No war, and rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short oneshot on what it might have been like if Tris had gotten pregnant. Obviously no war. This isn't meant to be taken too seriously, it's just an idea I had. :P Hope you like it!**

* * *

I never knew that the cliche pickles and ice cream craving was real until now. But it is _very_ real. I know because I've watched her scarf it down twice so far. And I nearly vomited both times, just from watching her.

As I put the ice cream away, I hear a knock at the door. I hurry over to the door in an attempt to beat her. Luckily, when I walk into the main room, she is still laying on the couch where I left her. I know she hates it, but I also know that she should not be standing and walking more than she needs to.

"Did you invite someone over?" she asks.

"No," I say, as I open the door. "Oh. Wonderful."

Christina stands in front of me. I guess I should have figured that it would be her since she's been visiting periodically since Tris got pregnant. She raises an eyebrow at me before rolling her eyes.

"Always a pleasure, Four," she says, as she brushes past me.

Funny. I don't remember inviting her in.

"Hi, Chris," Tris says.

"Hello, beauties," she says, gesturing toward her swollen stomach. "So, the baby shower-"

"Is a week away," I remind her. "And we've already figured out literally everything that needs to be figured out."

She rolls her eyes again, as she sits down on the opposite end of the couch. I sit down behind Tris and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Thanks for the reminder," Christina says sarcastically. "Anyway, I got you something, Tris."

"Me?" Tris says softly.

I roll my eyes, as Christina pulls her bag into her lap. Tris has been so emotional lately because of the hormones, and I can always tell when it is about to happen. Right now, it is because Christina has a gift for her.

Last week, it happened when Uriah brought her an extra piece of cake. I had never seen someone cry over cake before.

"For your baby shower!" Christina squeals, as she pulls a dress out of the bag.

There is silence for a moment, as Christina holds up the dress. It is fairly short, and it is black with pink lace. I brace myself, as I already know what her reaction will be.

"That's for me?" she asks slowly.

"Yeah!" Christina says happily. "Apparently, this is what Dauntless women wear for baby showers! Isn't it cute?"

"Chris, what the fuck! That's too fucking short for me!"

I snort. That's another thing. She's also start cursing a _lot._

"Tris!" She pouts. "You know, if you keep saying 'fuck' all the time, it might be the baby's first word."

"What..." After a moment of silence, she turns her head to look at me, her eyes wide. "Is that how it works, Four?"

"No," I say shortly in an attempt to stop her imminent crying.

"Yes," Christina says, ignoring me. "My mom said 'baby' all the time when she was pregnant with me, and that ended up being my first word."

Tris gasps, and I inwardly groan, as her eyes begin to water.

"Four, our baby is gonna come out swearing!"

I glare at Christina, as Tris continues to cry. She stares back at us, as if she isn't sure what to do. I gesture for her to leave, as Tris continues to cry into my chest, and she rolls her eyes at me once again. Luckily, she obliges and stands up, placing the dress on the table.

"I'll just leave this here for you, okay?" she says, and Tris nods. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay," Tris says, still crying. "Bye, Chris."

Christina hugs her briefly before seeing herself to the door, leaving me with my crying girlfriend. I look down at her and my now soaked shirt and sigh.

"I'm sorry." She hiccups. "For crying so much."

"Don't be sorry," I say, as I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you, Tobias," she mumbles into my chest.

"I love you, too-"

"Love you," she mumbles. "Love, love, love, love, love-"

"Tris," I cut in sharply. "It doesn't work like that."

Silence. She sniffles.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! So this was originally going to be just one chapter, but it got a fairly good response, and I had another idea for it, so I decided to add one more chapter onto it. I'm not sure if I will continue to add to this or not, but either way I hope you guys like this second part! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

I run my hand over her swollen stomach, as I lay next to her on the bed on my side. She is laying on her back- because she has to- as she looks at one of the baby books that Christina gave her. Every so often, she will read some of the names to me. And I end up shooting down almost every single one.

Still, this book is a better idea than Uriah's idea. Which was just to name the baby after him.

"Pick a letter," she says tiredly.

"Uhm... I don't know," I sigh. "B."

"Okay," she says, as she starts flipping the pages. "Baby-"

"We are not naming our baby Baby," I grumble.

"I wasn't suggesting that," she says, rolling her eyes. "I was just reading. Hey, Beatrice is in here!"

"Sounds perfect to me."

She rolls her eyes and smiles, as her eyes continue to skim the list.

"Bianca," she says, and I shake my head. "I like that one. Brianna."

"That sounds okay," I say.

"I don't like that one," she says, wrinkling her nose. "Ooh, I have an idea! We'll compromise!"

"Tris."

"Brianca!"

"Tris, no."

"You're right," she sighs. "That's awful."

"Why don't we just go to sleep?" I suggest, already feeling as if I am half asleep. "We can figure this out another time."

"You realize we're running out of time," she says, as she closes the book and puts it on the bedside table.

"I know, I know." I grin, as I gently pat her stomach. "You're gonna blow any day now."

"I really hate when you say that," she says.

"That's hard to believe since you smile every time I say it."

She rolls her eyes, still smiling, as she settles into the bed next to me. I turn off the light and wrap my arm around her carefully. Sometimes, I feel like looking through that baby book is more tiring than initiation.

The next day, our friends decide to visit. Luckily, none of them bring any kind of gifts, so I'm hoping that there will be no reason for Tris to spontaneously start crying. Then again, it always happens when I least expect it.

"You still haven't picked a name?" Christina says accusingly.

"We just haven't found the right one yet," Tris says, shrugging.

"I already gave you one!" Uriah says, pouting.

"Uri, it's a girl," Tris says calmly. "We are not naming her Uriah."

"It's unisex! It's totally unisex!"

"Hey, what about Marlene?" Marlene says, grinning at us.

"Or Shauna!"

"Uh... Maybe?"

"No," I say shortly, knowing Tris doesn't want to be the bad guy.

Marlene rolls her eyes. Tris smiles at me gratefully before resting her head on my shoulder, as our friends continue to debate which of their names we should use for our child. In fact, the only one that doesn't want our child named after them is Lynn. That isn't exactly surprising. Still, even Zeke is arguing that _Zeka_ would be perfect.

After a few minutes of conversation, I notice Tris starting to get up, and I look up at her. She has a look of discomfort on her face, one of her hands resting on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says unconvincingly. "Just uhm... Just really have to go to the bathroom."

She waddles off to the bathroom, unnoticed by our friends, as they continue their heated debate. I roll my eyes, as I decide to finally end it for them.

"Guys!" I yell, making them gradually stop talking. "I can settle this very easily. We're not naming our baby after any of you."

I can't help but smile, as they erupt in an outraged chorus of "what" and "that's not fair."

"Not good!"

We all seem to turn around simultaneously, as Tris waddles back into the room with a panicked look on her face.

"What happened?" I ask, as I walk toward her.

"I think my water just broke," she says, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"I think I'm about to go into labor," she tries again.

"What?" I repeat stupidly, as I try to wrap my head around it.

"I'm about to fucking blow, Four!" she yells. "We need to go to the infirmary now!"

I stand in shock for another second before Zeke runs over to help me carry Tris, as Christina runs ahead of us to open the door. I briefly register her yelling at our other friends to clear the path to the infirmary. It turns out Uriah's idea of clearing a path is running away and squealing like a little girl.

"Get out of the way!" I hear him squeal, as we leave the apartment. "It's happening!"

I can't help but smile, as we carry her to the infirmary. It _is_ happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! So I decided to continue obviously because I got some people asking me to continue, and I also had a couple of ideas. So, there might even be another chapter after this, but I'm not sure yet. Either way, I hope you guys like this addition!**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

We both took to the name Grace. But we realized that it might be too soft of a name for a Dauntless girl, so we used that for her middle name instead. So that she would always remember to be gracious and kind, even when those virtues aren't always encouraged by other Dauntless people.

"So we named her Audrey," Tris says quietly, as she hands her to Christina, who is obviously trying not to squeal. "Because it means 'noble and strong.'"

"Which is exactly what she'll be," I add, as I wrap my arm around her waist.

She smiles up at me before looking back at Christina, who is still holding the bundle that is Audrey. The rest of our friends stand around the infirmary bed, staring at her as well with smiles on all of their faces. Of course, Christina got to hold her first since we decided to make her the godmother.

"What happened to Eve?" Christina asks suddenly, still looking down at Audrey.

I look down at Tris, as her cheeks turn red, but she says nothing. So, I look back up at Christina who is now smirking.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I was _thinking_ about naming her Eve," Tris says softly before shooting Christina a look. "But only for like a day!"

"Why Eve?" Uriah asks.

"Because..." Tris says, her voice a whisper. "She was conceived on Christmas Eve..."

"Wait a second, _where_ was she conceived?" Uriah says almost accusingly.

"The shower," I sigh.

"Four!"

"So you can tell them when, but I can't tell them where?"

"I'm only asking," Uriah continues, ignoring us, "because we kinda spent all of Christmas Eve together. I just had to make sure this wasn't happening behind my back."

"No." I roll my eyes. "It was before you guys came over-"

"Oh my god," Tris groans into her hands. "I think that's enough information."

"Look how red you are!" Marlene giggles. "You're so cute when you talk about sex!"

Tris groans again, her hands still over her eyes. Even though I'm not entirely comfortable talking about this either, I can't help but smile at how embarrassed she is. She only takes her hands from her face when Christina hands Audrey back to her.

"She's beautiful," she says to Tris. "Just like you."

"What about me?" I ask.

"As I was saying, she looks just like Tris." Christina smirks at me. "Thank goodness."

I shoot a look at Tris, as she starts to snicker. She looks up at me and bites her lip to stop herself, but the smile stays on her face. I roll my eyes at her, as my friends laugh.

"They're just jealous of your sweet muscles, bro," Zeke says out of nowhere.

"Not helping, Zeke."

"And that tough guy face," Uriah adds. "Let's face it, it's a good thing she looks like Tris. Your baby would _not_ be adorable if she came out with Four-face! That'd be, like, nightmare fuel!"

"Are you calling me scary?"

"Well, I'm not _not_ calling you scary."

"Everybody, shut up," Tris hisses out of nowhere, as she stares down at Audrey. "She's getting fussy."

"Oh, great," Zeke tries to whisper. "She looks like Tris, but she acts like Four."

They all snicker and laugh quietly, even Tris, as I glare at Zeke. For a moment, we sit there in silence, as Tris tries to keep Audrey calm. That is, until Zeke lets out a sigh and looks at me.

"So, the shower, huh?"

"Zeke."

"I'm just saying, I wasn't expecting that!"

"I agree," Marlene pipes in. "You guys always seemed so... vanilla."

"She is _anything_ but vanilla."

"Four!"

I look at Tris, as her cheeks turn red again, and I try not to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Zeke says, laughing. "It's just so easy."

"Don't you have to go back to work?" Tris bites back.

"Damn," he says, shrinking back dramatically. "You're both scary, you know that?"

Tris just shrugs at this, as Zeke starts to make his rounds to say goodbye to everyone. While the attention is off of us, I kiss Tris' temple and lean down so my mouth is close to her ear.

"You know, you look cute when you blush," I whisper to her. "It kinda reminds me of that time when-"

"Tobias, I swear to god," she whispers back.

"What?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"You're the worst."

I can't help the laugh that escapes me at this, and though she is looking down, I see a small smile on her face as well.

"You don't mean that," I say with a grin.

"No." She rolls her eyes. "I don't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! New chapter!**

 **I've had terrible writer's block for my other stories so I decided to return to this one in the off chance that anyone is still interested haha.**

 **Thank you to Redlady1952, siriuslyobsessedwithfour, niki, elleatkins11, Olivia, Guest, Guest, mosuzmartian, Sydbey, CrumblingUniverses, Fourtrislover4610, Guest, and velosewer for your kind words on the last chapter!**

 **Hope you like this one! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

 **Four POV**

* * *

Of course, Tris isn't the kind of person to give her job up to be a stay-at-home mom. Which means that I have to stay here with the baby and be a stay-at-home dad. And yes, I have gotten a lot of crap from my friends for it. But I know how much Tris wanted to keep working, so I decided to suck it up.

I tip-toe out of the room that we set up for Audrey since I finally got her to sleep. At least, I can have a break while she's taking a nap. Unfortunately, that is all blown when there is a knock at the door. I freeze and let out a groan, as I hear Audrey crying from her room. I forget about the knock at the door completely and instead go into the room to pick up Audrey.

"I'm coming in!" I hear someone yell.

I carry Audrey, who is still crying, into the main room just as Christina lets herself through the front door. She stops and looks at me, and I imagine that she must be taking in my disheveled appearance.

"So, Four," she says slowly, almost teasingly. "How's it going?"

"How do you think?" I mutter, wondering if she even heard me over Audrey's crying.

But I guess she did hear me, since she rolls her eyes and walks over to me. Without saying a word, she raises an eyebrow at me and holds her arms out. I stare at her for a moment before reluctantly handing Audrey over to her. And I watch in awe, as she calms her down much faster than I could.

"I still don't understand how you guys do that," I mutter.

"Well, Tris has the mother gene," Christina says quietly, as she smiles down at Audrey. "And I have the godmother gene."

And I'm just the father.

"You know, I'm off today," she continues. "I could take her for a few hours, if you want? You look like you could use some sleep."

I _could_ use some sleep, but something about handing off my baby to Christina makes me feel as if I am doing something wrong. Like I can't handle my own daughter. Still, I realize that I am more exhausted than I've been in a while, and I find myself wondering if I would be able to take good care of my daughter in this state. Besides, Christina is the godmother, so it makes sense to ask her of all people for help.

"Just a couple of hours," I finally decide. "And we don't tell Tris."

"Kinky," she mutters.

"Don't say that around her," I say, rolling my eyes. "I'd rather not have to explain to Tris why that's our daughter's first word."

"It was just a joke," she retorts. "But fine. I'll have her back in two hours, and Tris will never know. Deal?"

"Deal."

With that, she nods at me, and I hand her the diaper bag to take with her. As soon as she leaves with Audrey, I feel my full exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks. I immediately wander into the bedroom and collapse onto the bed where I fall asleep within minutes.

* * *

I groan, but I keep my eyes closed, as I feel someone nudge me. Even after sleeping, I still feel exhausted, and my eyelids feel heavy.

"Tobias."

I feel someone nudge me again, but my mind is too tired to figure out who it is. Or to care.

"Tobias... Last chance."

I groan again, as I start to fall back to sleep.

"I warned you."

I yelp, as the person hits me in the shoulder, quite roughly, with a pillow. I sit up and find myself face to face with a slightly annoyed looking Tris.

"Was that necessary?" I mutter.

"Well, when I left you with our baby, I didn't exactly expect to come back to you sleeping."

The baby. The baby!

My eyes widen, as she stares back at me, waiting for an answer.

Goddammit, where is Christina?

"Okay, well let's calm down," I say. "It's not like I lost the baby."

"Well, where is she, then?" she asks.

"Uhm..."

"You lost the baby!"

"I didn't lose the baby!" I raise my my hands defensively. "She's just..."

I stop, as I hear a knock at the door. Never have I ever been happier to hear that sound. Before Tris can say or do anything, I hop off the bed and rush to the front door. I can sense her behind me, as I throw the door open and let out a deep breath. Christina stands before me, Audrey in her arms. As well as numerous shopping bags. I don't bother to ask, as I take Audrey out of her arms and turn to face Tris.

"See?" I say, making her roll her eyes. "I didn't lose her. I was just letting them bond!"

"And bond we did!" Christina grins, pushing past me to come inside. "We found a sale, and I got her a gazillion new outfits!"

"Christina," Tris sighs. "You didn't have to-"

"But I did," she giggles. "Anyway, I'll just put them down here, and I'll get out of your way because it kinda looks like Tris is waiting to chew you out, Four."

"Thanks, Christina," I mutter.

She nods and sets all of the bags down on the table before saying goodbye to us and letting herself out. Tris doesn't say anything for a moment. Instead, she walks toward me and holds her arms out, and I hand Audrey over to her. She looks down at her and walks away so that she can sit on the sofa with her, and I sit down next to her.

"So..."

"Couldn't handle it?" Tris asks before looking up at me.

"I was just so tired." She shakes her head a bit and looks back down at Audrey. "I mean she's just... always crying."

"She's not crying right now," Tris points out.

"Well, that's because she likes you!"

She rolls her eyes though she is smiling a little bit now. She lets out a sigh and looks at me.

"She likes you, too," she says.

"No, not really. But that's all right, you still like me." I sit up a little straighter. "You still like me, right?"

"Yes, Tobias," she says, rolling her eyes. "I still like you, even though you lost the baby."

"I didn't lose the..." I stop, as she gives me a look. "Okay, I lost the baby. I was just so tired."

"Okay," she sighs, as she looks back down at Audrey. "Just give me a second."

I watch her, curiously, as she stands up and starts walking away, but I immediately realize that she is going to put Audrey down in her room. When she finally comes back, she sits down next to me again and takes a deep breath.

"All right," she says. "We need to figure this out because it's obviously not working."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?" She furrows her eyebrows. "No, shush. I'm talking about this arrangement. You obviously weren't meant to be a stay-at-home dad."

"Well, I could've told you that," I snort. "But I knew you really wanted to go to work. And you said all that stuff about... you know, gender stuff and being progressive, and uhm... All that fun stuff."

"Right." She rolls her eyes. "Well, maybe instead, we could switch off. I can work some days, and you can work others."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "That wouldn't go against your, uhm... gender roles or whatever?"

She snorts and raises an eyebrow at me. "No, Tobias."

"Well, it sounds good to me, then," I tell her.

She smiles and shakes her head a little before she leans into me and wraps her arms around my neck, and I immediately return the embrace.

"Good," she says into my ear. "Just one more thing."

"What is it?" I ask, as I pull away to look at her.

"If you ever lose the baby again, you will be sentenced to a day-long shopping spree with Christina."

I feel a chill go through me, and I immediately nod my head.

"Noted."


End file.
